


Demon's Bane

by KlonoaDreams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: She really should have just stayed away from that mirror in the antique store... SI OC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> No one touch me—I’m still fucking hurting from the _Yashahime_ reveal, that it sent me and a bunch of friends into a spiral of SPITE that resulted in the creation of this fic. I do what I want, it’s a new year, so here I am, y’all!!
> 
> Huge shout-out to **ForestWhisper3** , for helping me name this fic!! Wouldn’t be here without you, so thank you!! ^^
> 
> **Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own _Inuyasha_ or anything related to the _Inuyasha_ franchise! I am in no ways Rumiko Takahashi, nor will I ever be!**
> 
> Hope you’re ready for what I have planned, because there is SO much that’s gonna happen because my hand was forced.

Socorro Rosa Ramírez is born to two immigrant parents, just a month before her actual due date. She stays in the hospital for a few days, before getting a clear. And it is when she is taken home, that she meets with the rest of her family—three older brothers and an older sister.

She is the youngest in this family, with her parents doing their absolute best to ensure that she will have far better opportunities than they ever had, back when they were in their home country of Mexico. They’ve done it for the rest of her siblings, and they’ll continue to do so until she accomplishes whatever goal she’ll set for herself.

She grows up in a small town in Southern California, and despite her family’s lower-class status, Socorro has everything she can ever ask for… Probably because she barely ever asks for anything. She is content to just share with her third oldest brother, who still lives in the apartment with her and their parents.

Initially, her third oldest brother wanted nothing to do with her… That is, until she sat next to him and watched him play his video games. She never touched anything of his without his permission, and the one time he left her alone in his room, he came back to find everything intact.

Nothing was ever broken.

And so, he never has a reason to dislike her.

That is not to say that Socorro grows up without any hiccups, as there is an issue that her parents quickly discover, shortly after placing her in preschool. It’s nothing too serious, though her mother begins to coddle her, after learning of her daughter’s diagnosis of ADHD and autism.

Still, it does nothing to affect Socorro’s life, beyond the medication needed for some of her more inhibiting symptoms.

She doesn’t get into any fights.

She barely throws any tantrums.

And though she is without any friends, due to the difficulty she has with other children, she is not alone.

She has the instructors on her side, able to get along with them, despite the age and generational gap.

When Socorro is six years old, she joins the Girl Scouts. It is to the complete surprise of her own family, due to how withdrawn she is at times. And yet, they don’t deny her the opportunity.

Just like when she asks to take taekwondo.

The earlier she learns it, the better—or so her instructor tells her mother.

She is eight years old when she and her parents move out of their apartment and into an actual house. For the first time in her life, she has her own room.

Her own bed.

Her own space.

She keeps it as clean as possible, and as a result, is allowed to paint the walls whatever color she wishes them to be.

She picks a nice periwinkle color, matching it up with a warm, sunflower yellow that her older sister uses to paint “COCO” on her door.

Coco is what everyone calls Socorro.

Her parents and siblings.

Her niece and nephew.

Only a few people call her by her full name…unless, of course, she is in trouble, then that is an entire story altogether.

Coco would prefer to remain as Coco for as long as possible. It keeps her smiling, even when the boys in her class start picking on her for some of her strange habits.

Of course, she doesn’t ever fight back. Rather, she tells her mother about it. And soon enough, her bullying comes to a swift end before it has much of a chance to linger on in such a traumatizing manner.

Not to say that the damage wasn’t done, because it’s been done—the harm has just been mitigated. And for that, Coco is grateful.

She never gets chased.

Never gets…rocks thrown at her.

Coco’s high school years are some of the best that she’s ever had, mostly for the fact that she studies her ass off, taking everything as seriously as possible. She makes connections with her teachers, as she has done in the past, though it is these particular ones that will be most beneficial when she graduates.

She gets enough scholarships that get her through the university of her choice—a university that is close to home.

She never has pay out of her pocket.

Never has to take loans.

Never…has to take too many unnecessary classes.

She graduates within the next four years, with a bachelor’s degree in chemistry.

It is the best day of her life, as she tries her hardest not to cry when she celebrates with her family.

She’s worked her entire life for this very day, because Coco knows better. After all, this isn’t her first life.

It is, however, similar to the one she left behind—far too similar really, with some slight differences here and there.

Though, it’s not enough for Coco to stop comparing it with the life she left behind, having met an untimely end at the age of twenty-five.

She is twenty-two again, with enough experience and connections to land her a high-paying job…

Not that she’ll start looking for work just yet. After all, Coco still has her graduation present to enjoy—a trip to Japan that she’s coveted all these years, both in this life and the one she left behind. She’s even taken two semesters’ worth of Japanese, prior to her graduation, to prepare herself.

At the very least, she can read kanji, thanks to the combined efforts of her current life and her previous life.

She is still, however, completely boned when it comes to talking to people of differing dialects. Sometimes, it really sucks missing out on the nuances that language tends to have, especially when she is nowhere near fluent enough in Japanese to grasp it.

Not even anime is on her side with this, as the age of internet that she was used to is still young enough in this life that she comes across broken up parts of anime series on this world’s knock-off version of YouTube.

This is honestly to her advantage, as she spent most of her school years just focusing on studying and classwork. She still has a few more years to go, before she sells her soul to whatever gacha games will come out, because some of the media she has consumed in her past life still exists in this one.

And by the time those games become common place, she should enough disposable income to not worry about the financial consequences. Until then, she’s waiting out her flip phone’s life expectancy before she eventually replaces it with a smartphone.

She buys as many little charms as she can in the shops that she visits. Eats the many street foods that are offered to her as she walks by the carts and stalls. She is on her own for once, but instead of being terrified of it, as she would have been in the past, she actually enjoys this newfound freedom of hers.

It gets her through some of the miscommunications she has and some of the blunders she experiences every so often, when she accidentally misses her stop on the Tokyo transportation system.

Often, missing her stop brings her to new locations that aren’t popular tourist locations, which is how she ends up visiting a shrine that’s well-known amongst the locals.

An old man sells her quite a few keychains, far too eager to get them off his hands. A cat brushes up against her legs as she pays for the keychains, letting out quite a few loud meows.

The old man says something that Coco doesn’t particularly catch, but that doesn’t stop her from thanking him anyways in Japanese. She leaves the shrine afterwards, examining one of the keychains she had bought.

The keychain had a tag with kanji written on it that she couldn’t exactly read. At the bottom of it, hung a pink-colored orb that shines prettily in the light. It keeps Coco distracted—just long enough before she starts making her way back to a bus stop. She pauses midway through her trek, taking a few steps backwards to look at an antique shop she almost passed by.

Something about it calls out to her, making her want to check out its wares. With nothing much to lose, Coco goes through the door, a tiny bell notifying the owner of her presence.

An elderly woman greets her, like other shop owners have done throughout the entirety of her trip to Japan. Even now, Coco still isn’t used to it, though that doesn’t stop her from returning the woman’s greeting. It’s the least she can do before she goes on her way, checking out the traditional Japanese paintings that line the walls. A few of them catch her eye, as do the tea sets that are stored within a glass cabinet.

Her finger delicately traces the furniture that she passes, her gaze falling on the statues and masks that are on display. There is traditional Japanese clothing for sale, though it’s completely out of her budget, so she keeps her sights on things that are affordable to her.

She considers buying a sake set for herself. It’s pretty enough to make her forget that she hates sake. Though, it’s just as she’s about to call the owner that she stops.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies a mirror. It’s circular in shape, with a silver-colored frame. It’s small enough that she can hold it with both of her hands without any issues. And it’s certainly pretty enough that Coco finds herself unable to ignore it.

 _“Mama might like it…”_ If not her mother, then Coco might just keep it for herself. She takes a moment to look at her reflection, observing the mirror for any blemishes.

There are none, despite its age that makes it an antique. It’s a wonder, really, how its managed to avoid any damage. Though, the same could certainly be said about most of the wares that are for sale.

“Hmm?” Coco blinks, beads of sweat soon rolling down her face when she notices the abnormality in her reflection. _“My eyes are brown.”_

And yet, her reflection shows otherwise, displaying a pair of violet-colored irises instead of the chocolate brown she was used to seeing. And it’s just as she notices this abnormality, that the mirror’s surface starts to glow.

It happens all too suddenly, ghostly hands emerging from the mirror’s surface, shooting outwards and wrapping themselves around Coco. She is pulled towards the mirror, the force growing stronger and stronger, until the unthinkable actually happens.

Somehow, despite its size, Coco is forced into the mirror. She disappears through its surface as though it were a random body of water. The world around fades into a never-ending void, filled with glowing lights not unlike fireflies.

A scream tears itself out of her throat as she’s pulled downwards, into a light that grows brighter and brighter the closer that she gets towards it. A part of her starts to fear her own mortality—after all, she’s already died once.

Is it fair for her to die so suddenly again, just as she’s gotten her life together?

 ** _Hell no_**.

A string of swears leaves her mouth as her fear is quickly replaced with anger. She screams, and screams, wondering why her—why now?!

Nothing about this is fair to her at all, but there’s not a damn thing she can do about it. All she can do is brace herself once the light grows unbearably bright, forcing her eyes shut tight. She shrieks loudly at the highly unpleasant sensation of falling.

She dares not open her eyes, for fear of what lies below. She can feel the wind hitting her skin, the way it sends her hair flying. No doubt, it’ll be a complete mess once she hits the ground, but that’s the least of her worries when she knows not if she’ll even survive the landing.

_THUD!!_

She blacks out momentarily, the wind completely knocked out of her. It’s hard to breathe, with the pain that courses through her body.

Pain…

Pain…!!

 _“I’m alive!!”_ Regrettably, because this is the worst fucking feeling ever, but—it could be worse!!!

Instead, she’s just dealing with this lingering disorientation that makes her vision blur when she opens her eyes. She can feel something soft under her hands, making her grasp it tightly as she clings to the sensation in an attempt to ground herself. She flinches at the cacophonous shrieking that irritates her on an entirely physical level.

All too suddenly, she is aware of every layer of clothing that covers her skin. The fabric rubs against her, in ways that fucking _hurt_.

“Ahhh, ahhhhh!!!” She wants the awful feeling to stop—the screaming too, since it’s what caused this to begin with. She resists the urge she has to scratch at her skin, no matter how tempting it is.

She continues to focus on the softness in her hands as she looks around, waiting for her vision to correct itself. The shrieking only grows louder, soon accompanied by an even deeper voice that makes her pause.

The reason it makes her pause is because the voice came from beneath her.

 _“No…it **couldn’t** be.”_ But it is—because when Coco made her crash landing, it was on top of someone else. She can’t see who it is, due to the long, silver hair that covers the entirety of their back, but she can certainly make out the weird, green creature that stares down at her, waving around a staff as it continues to shriek at her.

It stares at her with its bulging, yellow eyes, the staff in its hands coming far too close to comfort in an attempt to bash her over the head. It manages with the next attempt, the pain enough to keep her distracted as the person below her finally reacts.

Within seconds, Coco finds herself being dangled in the air by the back of her sweater. Her hands refuse to leave the bump that’s quickly forming on her head, pressing down in an attempt to assuage the pain that radiates from it. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she looks at the person who holds her up, her eyes soon widening in shock.

She sees eyes of gold, with slitted pupils, and magenta-colored markings that are underneath them. There is a purple crescent moon marking that’s located on the person’s forehead, and long, silver hair that cascades down to their knees. They are breathtakingly beautiful, though that is the last thing on Coco’s mind.

Rather, she is too distracted by the fact that she knows that face. She knows it all too well, and that’s really when it suddenly hits her, that her life is far from normal.

It makes a lot of sense now, that certain anime and manga that she grew up with in her past life didn’t exist in this new life of hers. Because here, they are no longer fiction, but reality.

Really, of all the fucking ways she had to find it, it’s as she’s eye-to-eye with Sesshoumaru, while his lacky, Jaken, continues to shriek at her. What’s even worse, she can’t understand a word that they’re saying. Their dialect renders what little Japanese she knows completely useless.

“Motherfucker,” she swears out loud, causing Sesshoumaru to arch his brow at her as he understands not a single thing what she’s said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a beacon of spite, having to discover that Rin is the mother of Sesshoumaru’s twins. NOT ONLY THAT, she wasn’t even fifteen when she had them, like what the absolute FUCK?!!?!
> 
> Anyways, this fic exists as a result, because I wanted to yell at Sesshoumaru. Coco will fulfill that role, while also going on a journey herself, because there’s more to this fic than just spite, after all.
> 
> Consider it a fix-it fic of sorts, but otherwise, I’m just here to have fun as well. I’m even rereading the _Inuyasha_ manga and having an enjoyable time.
> 
> It’s been a long while since I’ve touched _Inuyasha_ , so don’t expect Coco to know much beyond what she vaguely remembers. She never did finish the series, after all, but she DOES know about the _Yashahime_ reveal.
> 
> I’m also playing _The Secret of the Cursed Mask_ and streaming it on my twitch, [**klonoadreams**](https://www.twitch.tv/klonoadreams), if anyone wants to watch me suffer and hear me talk about future plot stuff.
> 
> Already commissioned my friend to draw out Coco, so I’ll have a detailed reference soon, which I’ll post up on my tumblr when its done ([have this in the meantime](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/640519933766352896/im-not-a-sesshomaru-fucker-but-i-might-just-have))! If you haven’t noticed, I am DEEPLY committed to this fic in some way.
> 
> As usual, being an SI, Coco does have my ADHD, autism, anxiety, and depression. The autism might seem like a new thing, but that’s only because I’ve recently come to terms with it, after receiving advice from all my autistic friends.
> 
> That said, I hope you’re willing to give this fic a shot if you’re a new reader of mine. To everyone else, thank you for putting up with my bullshit.
> 
> I start classes next week, and guess who’s retaking Japanese II because I need a class to be enrolled, since my advisor hasn’t responded to me yet for a different class?? IT’S ME.
> 
> Wish me luck, because kanji is my worse nemesis. Let me know what you think!! :D
> 
> Until next time, everyone!! Stay safe!!


	2. Unwanted Circumstances

The first thing that Sesshoumaru notices is the human’s scent. It smells faintly of flowers and dust, as well as something else. Something… _strange_. It’s not anything that he recognizes, though even stranger, are the incomprehensible words that come out of their mouth.

He can tell, based off the tone of their voice and expression, that they are anything but pleased with him…not that he really cares. If there’s anyone who should care, it should be the human themselves. After all, they’re fortunate enough that he’s allowed them to live ( _for now_ ).

Though, as the seconds tick by, he starts to wonder why he even bothered as the human’s voice continues to grate on his sensitive ears. The urge to tear out their throat is certainly tempting, though he still isn’t yet ready to say goodbye.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that a mere _human_ had managed to what most others couldn’t. It’s not often that Sesshoumaru caught off-guard—it’s impossible really, with how keen his sense of smell is. It’s to the point that even _he_ is just as baffled as Jaken, who has yet to recover from the human’s sudden landing.

Speaking of which…where did this human come from?

The human looks just like any other human—with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, there is nothing that out of the ordinary about them. The same, however, cannot be said about their clothes. There are vibrant colors he has never seen before in such a style. It only adds to the human’s androgynous appearance, making it difficult to tell if they are male or female.

Another string of incoherent words leaves the human’s mouth, arms and legs soon flailing in the air. He can feel the force that they’re exerting, though he refuses to let go of them—not until his curiosity is sated…

Or at least, until his patience wears thin, which is a viable option, the longer the human continues to yell. Eventually, Sesshoumaru loses all interest after they’ve tried spitting on him. If they’re going to act so immature, then he might as well kill them now before they waste any more of his time.

Within seconds, his hand wraps around the human’s neck. Their voice dies in their throat, their eyes going wide as he starts applying pressure to their throat. He assumes it hurts, due to the choking sounds that the human makes as their hands claw at his hand. They try to break free, but it’s all for naught.

Really, they should have known better than to test their luck against him, Sesshoumaru. Even Jaken agrees, based off how smug he looks as he watches the scene before him.

Then, just as Sesshoumaru is ready to crush the human’s throat, a bright light flashes, momentarily blinding him. It happens all too suddenly, that he drops the human altogether. It helps that there’s a stinging pain in his hand—as though he’s touched something he wasn’t supposed to touch. It’s nothing unbearable, though it’s certainly annoying as it comes and goes.

Meanwhile, the human remains on the ground, coughing excessively as they try to catch their breath. Their body won’t stop shaking, and their tears continue to run down their face. And yet, despite the close call, it doesn’t stop the human from making a gesture at them with their middle finger.

Sesshoumaru arches his brow at the action. He knows not what it means, though he has a feeling it’s something derogatory. It certainly seems like it, from the way the human speaks to him in such a hoarse voice.

“Don’t fuck around with me!” It’s the first thing they’ve said to him that he _actually_ understands.

“So you can actually speak.” Interesting…though, even more interesting, is the mirror laying on the ground, not too far away from them. That wasn’t…there before.

Even the human is surprised by it, reaching out to poke at it with their finger before letting out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a hiss.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like me to dispose of the human in your stead?” Jaken asks, likely in response to Sesshoumaru’s failed attempt to crush the human’s throat.

Sesshoumaru’s gaze shifts over to Jaken, who is more than ready to attack the human with his Nintōjō. He carefully considers the offer, his gaze shifting back over to the human, who is still too distracted by the mirror they now hold in their hands. A simple nod of his head is enough for Jakan to unleash a fiery attack towards the human.

The human has little room to react, though the same cannot be said about the mirror itself. It acts as though it has a life of its own, conjuring up a barrier that protects the human from the flames that would’ve otherwise killed them.

That’s twice in a row, already, that the human has avoided death.

And the number only continues to grow, the longer that Sesshoumaru decides to test out whatever protection the mirror has given this strange human. He has since lost count of how many times the barrier has deflected his claws. Jaken’s flames are of no help, now that he’s keeled over onto the ground, having made no progress whatsoever with his Nintōjō.

Even the human has grown tired of their failed attempts, staring at them with such a bored expression. A loud yawn leaves their mouth, prompting Jaken to hurl a few insults in their direction. The human follows up by sticking out their tongue, which agitates Jaken just enough to swing his staff at them. He expects the mirror to deflect the attack, as it had done with Sesshoumaru’s claws.

_Bam!_

However, that is not what happens, as Jaken _successfully_ makes contact again with the human. It catches him by surprise, as he watches the human hold their head in their hands.

That…That wasn’t supposed to have happened.

And yet, it still did, as the mirror seems to have its own specific conditions for whatever cannot pass through the barrier of protection it offers the human. That is how Sesshoumaru is able to grab ahold of the human again. He dangles them in the air, like a kitten that’s been grabbed by the scruff of their neck. It’s a suitable position for them, he thinks to himself as the human sticks their tongue out at him.

“It seems as though the human cannot be killed.” Which is an annoying thought to consider, now that human has gone back to yelling at him again.

“What shall we do with them?” Jaken asks, letting out an annoyed yelp when the human suddenly grabs onto his Nintōjō. “This is **not** for you to touch, you disrespectful brat!!”

An easier solution would be to leave the human behind, and Sesshoumaru almost considers it…until he looks at the mirror that they hold in their other hand. It’s just as much of a mystery as the human, though more so with its desire to protect the human, and lack of distinct smell. He thinks about it for a moment, weighing out his options before reaching a decision.

“Let’s have the human follow us for the time being.” At least until Sesshoumaru can decide whether or not they’re worth the hassle.

…

…

Coco forces a smile each time she tries to wander off on her own. And with every attempt, Jaken is there to keep her from getting anywhere. If not him, then Sesshoumaru, who is more than willing to carry her by the back of her sweater.

It’s awkward, dangling up in the air. It makes her aware of just how much stronger Sesshoumaru is, and it also drives in the fact of just how _human_ she is.

Even worse, there are only so many things she was able to fit in her backpack before…

 _“What do I have in there again?”_ She knows she definitely has quite a few bars of soap that she bought from a store. Sure, it was just because the box was cute, but testing one out at the hotel she was staying at certainly made her buy more, so… _“I should be safe on hygiene.”_

Not that she even wants to _think_ about it, considering who her travel companions currently are—why the hell do they want her around?! Weren’t they trying to kill her?!

How is she still alive?!

“Uuuuhhh…” Coco inwardly cries as she laments the end of her normal life. Just when she had everything figured out…ah shit— “Mamá…!!”

What the hell is going to happen with her family?! They were expecting her back in a few weeks! This totally fucking _sucks_!!

“Fuck!!” Coco screams, unable to hold back her anger. She wants to hit something, but then Sesshoumaru looks at her again, which prompts her to yell out, “Fuck you!!”

Thankfully, due to the language barrier in place, Sesshoumaru understands not a damn thing that comes out of her mouth. That is going to bite her in the ass later, when she finally manages to wrangle herself away from Sesshoumaru and Jaken… _if_ she ever manages.

 _“I should be able to…right?”_ It’s not like she’s _that_ interesting to keep around…okay, **_maybe_** the mirror might’ve damned her—but that’s not her fault. After all, how was she supposed to know that a random antique was going to send her into the freaking past?!

Even more surprising, is the fact that it followed her here. And if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the only thing keeping her alive (so far), then Coco would’ve thrown that mirror away. Instead, she’s keeping it as close as possible to herself—she is _not_ taking any risks.

Not when she’s already died once.

“Hhhh…!” All this stress and yelling is making her head hurt. She should probably stop…though, not before cursing out Sesshoumaru some more. He deserves it anyways, after what had happened in _Yashahime_. “Uuugh.”

Just thinking about it pisses her off…

…

Wait…

 _“Where’s Rin?”_ Coco blinks a few times, her gaze quickly focusing on which hand it is that Sesshoumaru is using to hold her up. _“Holy…!!”_

It’s the left hand, which means that Sesshoumaru still has his left arm. And if Sesshoumaru still has his left arm, that means he hasn’t met Inuyasha yet.

“Oh my god.” She’s even further into the past than she’d expected. “Son of a bitch!!”

This is a total nightmare!

That means Kagome won’t be around!!

“Aaaahhhhhh, I’m _so_ boned!!” Coco screams out in frustration, not caring how much the action makes her head throb painfully.

Her tantrum doesn’t earn her any favors from Sesshoumaru, who reconsiders his decision to release her. Instead, he continues carrying her by the back of her sweater, moving forward in a direction she cannot even begin to fathom. Jaken trails after him, like a puppy following its owner. She’d comment on the sight, if she knew the right phrase to get the message across.

Instead, she’s mulling over what exactly she _does_ know, beyond typical conversational Japanese that may or may not even get through to either Jaken or Sesshoumaru. Her head throbs painfully at the thought, knowing fully well of just how screwed she actually is.

“This fucking sucks.” At the very least, she’s not dead…though, after a few hours, she starts to wish that she _was_. _“Someone kill me now.”_

Now is a terrible time as any to have a bladder, when she _refuses_ to say anything about it to Sesshoumaru—not that she’s even sure if she can get the message across.

“Hhhhh…!!” Coco furrows her brow, beads of sweat rolling down her face as she starts to reach her limit. It really is a terrible time to be her.

And predictably, her attempts to get the message across to Sesshoumaru misses its mark. Even Jaken fails to understand her, which pushes her over the fucking edge as she reaches her limit.

“Die.” She wants to fucking die. Not really, because dying is honestly scary after coming this far. But the desire to cease her existence, even for a short amount of time, is certainly there. And it only increases when Sesshoumaru finally lets her go, dropping her onto the soiled patch of dirt that only drives home the fact that she’s had an accident.

If she were a weaker person, she’d cry now…

And she does anyways, because guess what?! She’s still as emotional as ever, and nothing will ever change that!!

Fortunately for her, she gets a small reprieve in the form of Sesshoumaru taking her to a small stream, where she spends the next half hour cleaning up after herself. A part of her is relieved that she’s always kept a pair of extra underwear on herself, but beyond that…she has nothing else to wear, until her shorts, stockings, and shoes dry—because Sesshoumaru was enough of an asshole to just DROP her into the stream, instead of letting her handle it herself.

“Asshole.” Coco is incredibly fortunate that her sweater is long enough to cover herself like a small dress. It still doesn’t make her feel any less exposed, since she’s worn her thigh highs for more than several hours now. “Hhhh…!!”

Her face contorts into a scowl at the mere sight of Sesshoumaru, who looks in her direction as he impatiently waits for her to finish her business. The urge to ball up her soaked thigh high and throw it at Sesshoumaru is tempting, though she quickly pushes all of those thoughts aside. The last thing she needs is to lose the only thing keeping her from going barefoot.

Because like _hell_ she’s going to ever wear her shoes without any socks.

Jaken starts shrieking at her again—likely telling her to hurry the hell up. Coco isn’t even sure why there’s such an interest in her, but then she recalls the mirror that she has in her backpack. It’s the same mirror that’s been keeping her alive these past few hours, and if anything were to happen to it, then she’ll have to say goodbye to her life ( _again_ ).

Coco likes being alive. She loves to breathe in air, to feel things as she touches them, to taste the food that she totally wants to eat right now—damn, she’s actually hungry.

_Growl._

It is by sheer luck that Coco’s university life has forced her to stock up on energy bars and gels. Because the last thing Coco ever wanted to deal with again, was missing out on a meal. So here she is, slowly consuming the apple-flavored jelly from its pouch. It’s not the best thing she’s eaten all day, but it sure as hell beats starving.

She could certainly do without the strange looks Sesshoumaru gives her, as well as whatever snarky comments Jaken was hurling at her, but there’s not much she can do about it as she’s forced to move again. At least this time, she’s walking on her own two feet.

“Ow!!” And that is how she discovers that being barefooted actually sucks when she’s in an uncontrolled environment where there are rocks embedded in the dirt path she walks on. It really fucking **sucks**.

And it sucks even _more_ when Sesshoumaru decided that he’s had enough of her pained yelping after the tenth time it’s happened. And just like before, he lifts her up by the back of her sweater. Only this time, Coco isn’t wearing any shorts—because they are currently hanging off her backpack, like her shoes and stockings, to dry. If there was any shred of dignity that Coco might have had left, then Sesshoumaru sure as well did a damn good job at killing it, because this is most certainly the point of no return.

“Pinche pendejo…!!” If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would be dead on the spot. Instead, he’s just staring questioningly at Coco, as she continues to swear at him in Spanish.

Because just swearing at him in English wasn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!! Sorry for disappearing on you for like the past two months or so!!
> 
> Got busy with classes, since Japanese and chemistry don’t exactly mix well (mix well as in that’s a lot of studying!!). Still, I’m doing pretty well!!
> 
> I stream often still (on my twitch, **klonoadreams** ), since it lets me kick back and just play games. That said, I was able to crank out like 2500+ words, so that’s something!!
> 
> I’ll try to do better in my downtime, but until then, hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!! Because this is just the start of Coco’s misadventures with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.
> 
> Can’t say it will get any better soon, since Sesshoumaru still has that stick up his ass and Jaken sure as hell isn’t any better. So Coco is pretty much on her own for like…however long it takes for Sesshoumaru to lose his arm to Inuyasha.
> 
> By the way, Inuyasha is STILL stuck at that tree, and will be for quite a while, so get comfortable, y’all!! We got a ways to go, because I’m still full of spite towards _Yashahime_!!
> 
> In the meantime, Coco is somewhat safe, while she has the mirror on her. She can still get hurt…but she can’t die, so that’s something. Which is why Sesshoumaru decided to humor her a bit and let her trail along, if only because he’s curious. The instant he decides he no longer wants her around, he WILL ditch her, so it’s really a matter of when and for how long, because shit is going on, especially with that mirror around!!
> 
> Anyways, I’m glad to see that I’m not the only one unhappy with _Yashahime_ , and I swear, I’ll do my best to fix whatever mess THAT “sequel” caused, as I continue to read the _Inuyasha_ manga. I have since reached chapter 200, so we’re in it for the long run!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, because your comments do keep me motivated during these trying times!!
> 
> Until next time, everyone! Stay safe!!


End file.
